The Heartthrob, The Princess, The Rebel and The Wimp
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons- Modern AU: Four extra-ordinary high school students, one school, same purposes. The Heartthrob wants someone who'll understand him. The Princess wants someone who can show her the world. The Rebel wants to be free. The Wimp wants to be like the other kids. Mericcup and Jackunzel! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Rebel

Ah'm Merida Dunbroch a.k.a. The Rebel. Perfect family, perfect business, perfect house. Naye, tha's not how things go around mah' world. Me' mum is a perfectionist. She wants everything in place, she wants to control. She is mostly the one in-charge and she is forcing me ter' marry and tha' is the last thing Ah' want ter do. Me' dad is a hunter and Ah'm not even sure if tha' job is still legal. He runs a Scottish themed restaurant in town, one of the best one since our family came from Scott land. Mah' brothers, wee devils in mah' eyes. Wee devils tha' got out of murder becuz' they look like innocent wee angels.

Ah love archery. It's mah' life. And wot can Ah' do? Follow mah' mum's plan on marrying someone? When our neighbors are afraid to ask me out on a date? Evry boy in the neighborhood is rather afraid of me or sees me as a friend not a girlfriend.. Except fer the young lad next door. He often spies on me and Ah' find it annoyin' but mum told me tha' it's an opportunity so Ah' should befriend him but he's such a wimp. A wee lamb.

"Merida! Merida! A lady rises up early! You are late!" mum knocked rapidly against my door. I lazily sat up, took a quick shower and dressed up. I wore a blue plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and brown combat boots.

I ran down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen. "Merida, I am very disappointed. You know you have school today," Mum said as she read the newspaper. I took a bite-sized pastry and ran off. "Yeah, mum. Let's talk about it later, kay?" I shouted and didn't waited for an answer. I ran to the bus stop hoping for the bus to be there, unfortunately it's not.

* * *

The Wimp

I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... III a.k.a. The Wimp. Yeah, you could imagine what my life is. Bullies, wedgies, teases, and no girls around me. Yup, being me is hard. My dad is a big dude and he wants me to be like him one day but on the day I was born his statement is always "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

It's really hard to me especially in school. I always get pushed around, underestimated and you don't know how I'm used as a target on dodge ball. I only wanted to be like dad and his friends. To be a man. And the only thing stopping me is the fact that I'm a talking fish bone.

Toothless my black Labrador barked and licked my face. "I'm up, I'm up," I sat up and headed to the shower. I wore a faded green shirt, brown cargo pants, dark brown rubber shoes and brown jacket. I combed my auburn hair then ran to the kitchen. Dad already left for business, he left a not that said: _Breakfast's in the fridge. Take your dog for a walk after school and bathe him. He's starting to stink._

I opened the fridge and found bread. I took some and walked to the bus stop. When I passed by Merida's house I heard her mum's voice. "Merida! You're late!"

Late of being early, that is.

* * *

The Princess

I'm Rapunzel Gothel a.k.a. The Princess. Everybody started calling me 'Princess' when they saw how pampered I am and how my mother gave me curfews. I love arts and music. People would sometimes laugh at me because of my 'quirky' personality. I get excited at the littlest things like floating lanterns or paint made out of white shells. My friends doubt that my mother isn't really my mother because they said that we have nothing alike but I totally disagree and mom said that I got my looks from dad (wherever he is)

I'm lucky for the last two years because I get to study in a real school, not home-schooled.

I took my arts and crafts things and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning, my flower. Are you ready for school?" Mum asked. She has dark and curly hair, grey eyes, pointed nose and dark thin lips. She's wearing a crimson red dress, an ivory apron and black flats. "Yeah mom," I answered as I sat down. "Mom, I'm going to hang out with Merida later, okay?" I asked. "Merida? She's a bad influence Rapunzel. I don't want you being friends with a rebel that vandalizes walls and not following her own mother's decision," mom shook her head. "But she's a good friend you just have to know her better," I smirked. "Oh when you end up in prison I only have three words to tell you : I told you."

* * *

The Heartthrob

I'm Jack. Jack Frost a.k.a. The Heartthrob. Yeah, you can imagine what my life is. Screaming fan girls, autographs, hugs and kisses. Once in a while I try to stay low so I could live a peaceful day without anybody screaming at my ear or fainting in front of me. Heh, you're thinking I'm just exaggerating, huh? Try searching my name on Google, let's see whose fainting in the end. Anyway, enough about me. Let's move to my 'family'. North, Tooth, Sandy, and E. Aster Bunny. North is my dad, he's a lil' bit old but I got my good looks from him, he said that I look just like him when he was my age. Tooth is my sister, she's the third child of the family. Sandy is a year older than Tooth. And E. Aster is the eldest.

"Jackson Overland-Frost St. North! Wake up!" I heard Tooth's light footsteps climbing up the stairs. Ugh, I hate it when she calls me by my very long name. We all have long names, Toothiana Overland-Frost St. North, Sanderson ManSnoozie Overland-Frost St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund Overland-Frost St. North and finally Nicholas St. North. Weird names, right? I have no idea where our parents got those names.

"Yeah, Tooth. I know that I have to wake up! Geez, when did you get so bossy?" I smirked. Tooth opened my door. "Get up! I'm going to clean your room," she said. "Tooth! Get out of my room! There's a sign that says : No Tooth allowed!" I yelled. "Yeah, good job being specific," she rolled her violet eyes. It's odd that our family has different eye colors. "Get dressed and handle the girls that are barging in our gates."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Heartthrob

"That's a bit early for fan girls, don't you think?" I got up and got dressed. "They slept in front of our gates. Whoa.. what's with all these scented paper in the trash bin?" Tooth chuckled, holding a broom up. "Those are just fan mails. I don't really read them," I said while combing my hair. "Oh look. 'Dear Jack, you have perfect hair and a dashing smile. Will you be my prom date?', Wow, girls these days ask dates? Not dudes?" Tooth read one of the crumpled letters. I don't really mind her reading the trash bin. "Nah, they're really just desperate," I smirked then ran off.

* * *

The Rebel

I waited for the bus. I looked both sides but the only thing I saw is Hiccup walking toward me. He's my neighbor. He has auburn hair, olive green eyes, freckled cheeks, and a rather nervous and awkward smile. He waved at me, I just nodded. "Uh, good morning Merida. You look nice today," he said, his voice was shaking. I rolled my eyes and said,"Mornin'. You too... You look..uh.. nice," he's not that good when it comes to style. He's wearing a green shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. He always wear the same colors every single day. Green, brown, emerald green, dark brown, olive green, oak, it's a bit nice but I hope he could kick it up a noch.

Finally, after 5 minutes of waiting,the bus came. I quickly climbed aboard and sat on the very end.

(time warp)

I looked for my best friend, Rapunzel. I saw her looking down to her feet. She has extremely long blonde her tied into a surprisingly neat and tight braid; emerald green eyes; lightly freckled nose and a playful smile. She's wearing a yellow floral dress, a pink blazer and pink flats. "Hey Punz!" I smirked.

* * *

The Princess

Mum kept talking about Merida on how she's a bad influence on me and its just sometimes annoying.. "Rapunzel, you are lucky to have an acceleration to the third year of high school and you're wasting it! You should be friends with Belle or Tiana!" she said. I stared at the wall clock. "Oh! Look at the time! I should go mum. See you later!" I ran off.

I went to my locker to get my stuff then I heard a group of giggling girls coming my way. I closed my locker to see what's going on. When I looked I saw Jack Frost, the most popular boy in school. He was surrounded by girls, short and tall, fat and skinny, and all of them were blushing and giggling but it looks like Jack is just bored. I found myself staring at them, suddenly he shot an eye at me but not a glare, his stare was soft and his look was rather shocked in a good way. I looked away and looked down to my shoes. I took a glance at him and he was still staring at me. His frosty white hair on a perfect position, his blue eyes staring at my soul and his dashing smile fading into a shy smirk. I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Hey Punz!" Merida's voice came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw her. Her curly red hair covering her right eye and her freckles a bit darker. She's wearing a dark green sweater, a black tank top underneath, blue jeans and black combat boots. "Hey Merida," I smiled. "Wot's with the blushed cheeks? Did ye' put a bit of extra blush-on today?" she chuckled. I covered my cheeks and I think I blushed more with embarrassment,"I never use blush-on," I said.

"Hmm.. Let's go ter' class," she slung her backpack to her shoulder and walked boldly to our classroom. I followed her after locking my locker.

* * *

The Wimp

I can't believe I talked to Merida this morning. It's unbelievable that she answered. Can you keep a secret? I always I mean always have a crush on her every since we were little when our parents used to arrange.

I sat behind her on class, she didn't seem to notice me. I love sitting behind her but the only thing I hate about it is that her curly hair (that I like about her) is blocking my sight of the chalkboard. She always seem to be bored in class.

* * *

**To be continued... **

_Weirdo's note..._

_For those who wished Hiccup could have more lines: I'm really sorry, I was running out of words. Maybe next chapter._

_As you can see in this chapter I am trying to 'connect' the characters... (i'm so weird.. o_0) _


End file.
